Dark Mephisto
is the Dark Ultra form of Mizorogi Shinya, the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT and a mentor/love interest to Nagi. Subtitle: * * History Ultraman Nexus Becoming Human A year before the start of the series Mizorogi was the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT. He was very close to Nagi and the two had uncanny ability to sense space beasts even when TLT's equipment couldn't. Around this time Mizorogi was beginning to have dreams and visions of strange ruins. However, one night he and Nagi went into a building alone facing the Zombie Variant of Beast Humans, corpses animated by some dark power as a puppets. He and Nagi made a pact to kill the other if they fell under the creature's power, switching dog tags to seal the promise. Mizorogi proceeded deeper alone until he met a dark giant, one he mistook for just another Beast. This one, however, was immune to his cannons and instead of fighting him convinced Shinya to merge with it. Stating that its name was Dark Mephisto, it spoke of its ideology: there was no good and evil, only power. Fusing with Mizorogi, it passed this philosophy on to him, creating a terrible force of evil. Battling Nexus An even higher-ranking dark Ultra, Dark Mephisto was the mastermind behind Dark Faust and Nosferu. Joining with former Night Raider Deputy Captain Mizorogi, the villain watched on from the sides, playing the humans as puppets for his own entertainment. After Faust was destroyed, Mephisto continued to use Riko, using her image to continuously harass and confuse Komon in order to make Komon his next slave. Mizorogi eventually called on Mephisto’s true form, but was challenged by Nexus. The two forces collided for the first time, but a clear winner wouldn’t come to be. When Nosferu was destroyed, a young girl that the beast kept as a hostage was wounded. Laughing, the vile giant vanished as Nexus and the Night Raiders looked on in horror at what had happened. Mephisto had manipulated events to shame and hurt the Raiders for his own amusement. When Nosferu returned yet again, Mizorogi called on Mephisto's power once again before Nexus could attack the space beast. Quickly creating a darkness field, the tyrant of evil began to hold his own against the red and silver Ultraman. Dodging its attacks and utilizing its own powers, the battle between the forces of good and evil raged. The two giants battled back and forth until Nexus hit the fiend with his core impulse, severely wounding the red and black villain. Mephisto retreated, but continued to taunt Komon with memories of his dead girlfriend with hopes of making him turn to the dark side. This plan, however, didn't work. When in a stand off with Komon, Nagi, Jun, and several of the Night Raiders, it seemed the alien was invincible until Nagi shot her old lover in the back. Unprotected, Mephisto was defeated, but not dead. Mizorogi came up with a new scheme to kill off Ultraman and open the Gates of Darkness, allowing him his wish of ultimate power. Unleashing Kutuura’s wrath, the villain left clues for the Night Raiders and Ultraman to follow until the time of final battle came. Inside the Death Land, after Ultraman fell defeated by Kutuura, the Night Raiders arrived and defeated the space beast. Mizorogi transformed into Dark Mephisto and challenged the Night Raiders themselves! After being hit, and withstanding, their Ultimate Vanisher, Nexus suddenly revived. The hero, however, was still weakened. He managed to fight through Mephisto’s attacks, but the villain still had the upper hand. A new plan was made to recharge Ultraman by modifying the Ultimate Vanisher. The beam of light hit Nexus’ color timer, recharging him with energy(even though they thought he was dead at first)! The fight between the forces of good and evil were once again raged in the sky as they traded blow after blow. Watching on, the Night Raiders bore witness to the two giants firing their beams! The two streams of light smacked into one another, engulfing them both in a huge explosion! Through the flames, both warriors continued their battle until the combined energies completely vaporized them both! Mephisto was gone, but he’d find yet another way to return. When he did return, however, Mizorogi was without his memories. Traveling the streets of Japan looking for answers, it was only time before the Night Raiders captured the confused soul. When told of what he was and what he did, Mizorogi was lost and depressed. Mizorogi managed to escape, recovering his memories. Taking a hostage, he fled TLT, but ended up bonding to her as his newfound guilt grew within him. Meanwhile ,he dark villain that made the original Dark Mephisto would forcibly corrupt a new soul: Hiroyuki Misawa, a member of the memory police. When Misawa revealed his new self as Dark Mephisto Zwei, he attacked and nearly killed Mizorogi. Fleeing from the giant, Komon and Nagi watched on as Ultraman Nexus’ power was drained by the giant. However, as the villain prepared to finish off the giant of light, Mizorogi called upon the light, taking the form of Dark Mephisto again. This time, however, the human had complete control of himself. He was no longer a puppet and now used this destructive force for good. Saving Nexus, the two dark ones clashed in a show of power, but Shinya's wounds came to play, slowing him down. Zwei stabbed his blades into Mephisto’s gut, the dark giant was about to fall. Yelling for Ultraman to fire as he spun around and held the other tight, the end of this power and life was soon to be. Ultraman Nexus fired his Arrow-Ray Storm, killing Dark Mephisto Zwei while Mizorogi reverted to his human form. Sharing a few last words with Nagi, he dies in her arms, having atoned for his past sins. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When Nexus, Cosmos Max, Mebius, Zero & Ginga Victory arrived at the first floor of Etelgar's Castle an of Dark Mephisto was created to stop them from reaching Etelgar. He fought against Nexus while the others left to find to find Etelgar. The Eteldummy was destroyed by Nexus's Junis Form with his Over-Ray Storm. Transformation Mizorogi holds the Dark Evoler in front of him and pulls it open. The central stone shines a purple light that covers his body. The transformation scene is an image of Mizorogi's face covered in purple light, the image cracks and Mephisto pops out with a purple light behind him. After escaping from the dark influence, Mizorogi transforms into Mephisto by absorbing light energy around him and using will power to transform. This time the transformation scene is an image of Mizorogi's face covered in yellow light, the image cracks and Mephisto pops out with a purple and yellow light behind him. turn. DarkMephistoRise.gif|Dark Mephisto's rise using the Darkevolver Profile Body Features *'Eyes': Mephisto's eyes can clearly in the dark of night or the Dark Field. Unlike most Ultra eyes his are black. *'Energy Core': Mephisto's color timer, as a dark ultra his is black and flashes red when he is injured. *'Armed Nexus': The bracers on his arm, they work in a similar way to Nexus'. **'Mephisto Claw': The Armed Nexus on Mephisto's right arm is modified to turn into a two pointed claw. It can be used as a melee weapon and as an Armed Nexus can be used to fire energy attacks. Mephisto erects his Dark Field using this weapon. *'Ultra Armor': Mephisto's skin is resistant to fire and laser beams like any Ultra Armor. Techniques :;Special *'Dark-Ray-Schtrom': Mephisto can emit a + style purple and black energy beam from his left hand, comparable to Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. *'Dark Feather': Mephisto can launch dark arc shaped bursts energy exactly like Nexus's Phase Feather. *'Dark Grenade': Mephisto can fire a strong explosive light bullet from his right hand. Can be used without the Mephisto Claw. Used to take down Nexus after he used Broad Particle Feathers. *'Dark Ray Cluster': Mephisto has his own version of the Dark Cluster attack, but his energy balls track the target where ever it goes. :;Miscelleanous *'Mental Abilities': Mephisto can play with people's minds at his desire and speak through the weak minded. He can also show people hallucinations. He can also make humans experience the memories and sight of others. It is also shown that Mizorogi can see and hear what happens inside a Meta-field even when he's outside *'Beast Humans': Mephisto can create or at least control beast cells, upon injecting them in a person they can be shown illusions so the beast can feed on negative emotions and eventually overtake the human. When placed in a dead person they became puppets for him to control. The Deunamist's Blast Shot has a special blast to expel and destroy Beast cells safely. *'Dark Defensor': Mephisto can erect a barrier with one hand or both, resembling a purple pool of water. He can also perform this in human form. *'Invisibility': Mephisto can turn invisible, like Faust. :;Physical *'Extraordinary Jumper': Mephisto has little trouble jumping hundreds of feet into the air. :;Weapons *'Mephisto Claw': Like Nexus, Mephisto has Armed Nexus on his arms, the one on the right is modified to transform into a large dual claw on his right wrist that can stab and slash into enemies and launch a variety of energy attacks. It is also how he erects his Dark Field in Ultra form. **'Dark Wave Shift': Similar to Dark Faust's Dark Field Mephisto can create it human form, inside the phase he can create a dark energy barrier at will around himself or his allies when in human form. His Dark Field also has a green tinge to it when forming. He can also uses the Mephisto claw and injecting it to the ground to form it. Unlike Faust, Mephisto has generated his Dark Field without Nexus first creating his. ***'Dark Field':Mephisto's dark field,it is similar to Faust,however he can create it in human form as well and can erect using the Mephisto Claw.It strengthen dark beings and weaken beings of light. **'Mephisto Shot': Fires green energy blasts from the Mephisto claw. ***'Mephisto Hyper Shot': Fires more powerful shots, they are red in Colour. DarkRaySchtrom.gif|Dark-Ray-Schtrom Mephisto Dark Feather.jpg|Dark Feather DarkRayCluster.gif|Dark Ray Cluster Dark Defensor 2.jpg|Dark Defensor Mephistopheles.claw.png.jpg|Mephisto Claw DarkMephistoField.gif|Dark Wave Shift Mephisto Shot.jpg|Mephisto Shot MephistoHyperShot.gif|Mephisto Hyper Shot image dark grendsde.png|Dark Grenade Invisiimage.png|Invisibility Image Mind Powers Shiny.png|Mind Powers Trivia *It is unknown which of Zagi's giants was created first but certain evidence and dialogue implies that Mephisto was created first. *In the Tsuburaya All Monster Photobook Mephisto has the second title of Black Devil. *Mephisto's design motif is that of the Grim Reaper. *Mephisto is the first male evil Ultra to have a shown transformation item. *Mephisto was the longest living Dark Ultra in the series, excluding Dark Zagi *Similar to Alien Mefilas, Mephisto's name is taken from a German book, Mephistopheles. *It is deliberately ambiguous how much of the actual giant Mephisto was left after his defeat at Himeya's hands. Mizorogi's much more subdued and peaceful nature after his return implied the giant was dead. However, his powers, voice, and mannerisms all return after Mizorogi regains his memories, implying Mephisto also chose to redeem himself. *Mephisto is the second Ultra to be redeemed from darkness, the first being Ultraman Tiga. However, his redemption is on-screen. Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Dark Mephisto' (2004) **Release date: December 2004 **ID Number: N4 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112254764 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the Ultra Hero Series N lineup, Dark Mephisto is a 6-inch soft vinyl figure with 3 points of articulation, and is entirely molded in red and sports black and silver (and some gold) paint operations. As with most Ultra Hero Series releases, Dark Mephisto comes with a collectible foldable data card. UHSN-Dark-Mephisto-packaging.jpg|Packaging Action Sound *'Dark Mephisto' (2005) **Release date: February 2005 **Price: 1512 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112320162 **Materials: PVC, ABS :Action Sound Dark Mephisto is a larger-sized figure that features various sound gimmicks. HG Series *'Fight! Dark Mephisto Chapter' (2005) **Release date: February 2005 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112296740 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the 43rd HG Ultraman Series lineup, this Dark Mephisto is a smaller capsule figure. Candy Toys Ultraman Nexus Kit *'Transform Dark Mephisto' (2005) **Release date: January 2005 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112287717 **Materials: ABS :Dark Mephisto's arm parts and transformation device is also available as part of the Ultraman Nexus Kit candy toy as a buildable kit with sticker for detail, similarly to Bandai's Gunpla. Each kit had 3 releases: 1 left wearable bracelet (listed as Arm Mephisto) with firing projectile (which is mean to represent Dark-Ray-Schtrom), 1 right wearable Mephisto Claw bracelet, and a Darkevolver. ''Kuttsukun Desu'' figures *'Kuttsukun Desu Ultraman Nexus' (2005) **Release Date: January 2005 **Price: 100 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112292605 **Materials: ABS, Magnet :Dark Mephisto is one of the few character magnets included in this line. Gallery Videos Pictures Mephisto crouch.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Mphst.png Mephisto I.png Mephisto.png mephisto01ks7.jpg Mephisto.jpg DarkMephisto.jpg Mephisto II.png Mephisto_III.png Mephisttoo.png Mephisto v Anphans.png Nexus_vs_Mephisto_1.jpg Nexus_vs_Mephisto_2.jpg B-BCOtMCMAE5Fwo.jpg Dark_Mephisto.png Zwei_vs_Mephisto.jpg Mizorogi_VS_Zwei.png|Zwei killing Mizorogi vlcsnap-2011-08-03-10h41m51s162.png|Mizorogi sacrifices himself tumblr_o1qi8y3mFC1qgckmbo5_540.gif Untitled20150220180341.png Thank you.png Nexus vs mephisto ginga.png Nexus meph ginga.png Mvn.png Meph.png Like that face.png Balanced.png Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro2 1280.jpg O0800060013244275330.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro6 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro8 1280.jpg FFdnVXb - Imgur.gif Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro9 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro7 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro10 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro5 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3grw8kA51sc31yro4 1280.jpg Mephisto Turn.jpg Mephisto and Faust.png|Mephisto and Faust Mephisto full.png Mephisto Amred Nexusimage.png Mephisto charging his beam.png BEAM CHARGE 22.png EAM CHARING 3.png MEPHISTO :45.png|Mephisto prepare to fire his beam 124264754610716116233_DSC02054.JPG Gudon and Mephisto.png Entrance.png img_15f.jpg Imga0189b.jpg 1305103715.jpg img_2 (1).jpg 122390749749316115147.jpg f4c68d042db3efb2f51466566fc26be7.jpg P4294957.jpg P4294962.jpg P4295014.jpg Merchandise TOY-70.jpg 5269830425_a5e3a1c1e1_z.jpg mXXDKbKoyAM0pKkgiuTWd8g.jpg Nexus_5.jpg mephisto1.jpg Dark_Mephisto1.jpg TOY.jpg|Dark Mephisto vs Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue DX Armed Mephisto Set.jpg|DX Armed Mephisto Set Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju